Conventional AC electrical systems are comprised of a junction box and an electrical device, such as an outlet or switch, installed within the box. During a rough-in phase of construction, power cables are routed through building framing to junction boxes mounted at predetermined electrical distribution locations. The power cables are fed through openings in the rear or sides of the junction boxes and folded back inside, unterminated, so as to be out of the way until the next phase. During a makeup phase, wall panels are installed and painted, and electrical devices are installed into the boxes. After conductors are wired to an electrical device, it and the attached conductors are pushed into the electrical box and the device is attached to the top and bottom of the box. During a trim phase, face plates are mounted over the open-end of the junction boxes, completing the conventional electrical wiring process.